


it feels right to notice all the shiny things about you

by payneclinic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Niall takes pictures, Riding, basically just super fluffy lovey dovey sex, bit of a d/s but super lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payneclinic/pseuds/payneclinic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You look so fucking good. Like, it’s fucking criminal, Li. Can’t decide if you belong in a museum or in really high-class porn. Probably both, actually."</p>
            </blockquote>





	it feels right to notice all the shiny things about you

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the poem "Lines Depicting Simple Happiness" by Peter Gizzi

Niall’s always taking pictures. Liam’s become accustomed to the clicks from the various devices – his iPhone, Polaroid cameras, digital cameras, film cameras, even disposable cameras – going off at least twice an hour. Some of the pictures go on Instagram, some of them get sent to friends and family, some of them get developed and placed carefully and precisely on the wall in Niall’s flat dedicated solely to his favorite pictures. The pictures he takes of Liam, though, don’t get shared with anyone.

He doesn’t always bring a camera into the bedroom – in fact, it’s rare that he has the time and foresight to even grab a camera before they get started. On the few times he has, it’s usually been his iPhone or one of his smaller digital cameras. Liam doesn’t mind it at all – he gets caught up in Niall so easily and so completely that he usually doesn’t even realize that Niall’s started taking pictures of him. So when Niall plops down on the couch next to him, kisses his neck, bites his ear, and whispers, “Gonna shoot you falling apart tonight,” it sends a shiver down his spine. Niall follows his statement by throwing a leg over Liam’s lap and pulling him into a kiss.

Liam’s just about out of breath when Niall pulls away, kissing his nose once before standing up and walking towards the bedroom. He doesn’t have to ask Liam to follow him; he doesn’t even have to look back to know that Liam will never be too far behind him. Liam takes a second to thank whatever Higher Being put this boy into his life before getting up and making his way to Niall. The first thing he notices is that Niall’s put new sheets on his bed. They’re completely white and look almost silky – a stark contrast to the grey flannel sheets that Liam was accustomed to. Niall notices him looking.

“I like the way you look against an all-white background,” he explains. Liam nods slowly as Niall grabs his hand and pulls him toward the bed. “Gonna spread you out on these sheets and keep you there until you turn that pretty shade of pink you get when you’re so close you can’t take it anymore, then I’m gonna ride you nice and slow,” he whispers into Liam’s ear. Liam makes a sound akin to a wounded animal, dropping his head down to rest on Niall’s shoulder so that his beet-red face is buried in Niall’s neck. He can tell that Niall’s grinning, can practically feel the smugness coming off of him in waves. He’s still reeling from Niall’s words, so it takes him a minute to notice that Niall’s been undoing his jeans. He reaches for Niall’s pants, but his hands are immediately swatted away, so he decides to pull his own shirt off instead. Niall hums a little noise that sounds approving, so he figures he made the right move.

It takes about half a second for Niall to have him on his back on the bed once all of his clothes are off. Niall takes a minute to kiss him breathless then, one hand on his neck applying a gentle pressure. Liam can already tell that he’s gonna lose his fucking mind tonight. He grabs at Niall’s hips, trying to get him closer. Niall tuts a bit, grabbing Liam’s wrists and placing them above his head on the sheets.

“No touching tonight,” he says, an air of finality about his voice like Liam won’t be able to beg his way out of this one. Liam tries nonetheless.

“Niall,” he half-whimpers.

“No,” Niall repeats. “I want your whole upper body in the shot. The pictures will look weird if your hands are on me.”

“I don’t care,” Liam whines.

“Babe,” he coos. Liam recognizes the tone well – it’s Niall’s _this is your last warning_ voice. Liam sighs as Niall releases his wrists but keeps his hands where they are. Niall leans down to press a quick kiss to his lips for that. Liam has to choke back a noise when Niall pulls away from him and gets off the bed. He watches as Niall strips quickly and grabs his camera – the nice, film camera that Liam got him for Christmas this year. Liam has to tangle his hands in the sheets to keep from reaching out towards Niall, and he knows he’s pouting like a two year old, but he just can’t make himself stop. Niall checks all the settings on the camera and brings it up to his eye, focusing the lens on Liam.

“God, you look good when you’re pouting, you know that?” he drawls as he takes a few pictures, moving slowly toward Liam.

“Is that why you always keep me waiting, then?” Liam snarks back.

“Cheeky,” Niall laughs. He pauses at the foot of the bed and takes one last picture before crawling up the bed to straddle Liam and set his camera down on the bedside table. Liam tilts his chin up expectantly and Niall indulges him, leaning down for a quick kiss.

Niall’s lips move down the column of Liam’s throat to the base of his neck, where he stops to bite down just a little – just enough to make Liam’s hips jump. He licks over the mark once before continuing down Liam’s chest. Liam already feels like he’s on edge. This whole time Niall’s hands have been in constant motion, flitting between gripping his hips, stroking up and down his sides, and tracing lazy patterns on his collarbones. It’s a lot to take in.

Niall pauses suddenly, sitting up and grabbing his camera. Liam is about to ask what’s going on when Niall starts talking.

“You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, Liam Payne,” he says softly. Liam closes his eyes and drops his chin, completely helpless against the grin forming on his lips or the blush rushing to his cheeks. He can just barely hear the click of the camera over his own heartbeat, unnaturally loud right now. Niall keeps talking from behind the camera, clearly hell-bent on seeing how much he can make Liam flush. “I love you so much, Liam. I didn’t think it was humanly possible to love someone this much, but, God, every day you make me fall even harder. I’m so lucky to have you, babe. You’re so wonderful.”

“Niall –,” Liam starts, but he’s cut off by Niall quietly shushing him. He brings the camera down and reaches one hand out, cupping Liam’s cheek and lightly rubbing his thumb over his cheekbone. Liam meets his eyes and the way Niall looks at him, like Liam is his _whole world_ , makes Liam’s chest hurt with how much he loves this boy.

“Just let me tell you how I feel, okay? You don’t hear it often enough.” Liam wants to argue but decides against it. He turns his head to place a quick kiss on the palm of Niall’s hand before he pulls it away to take more pictures. This time, Liam keeps his eyes trained on Niall and the camera as Niall continues. “There’s so many things to love about you, Liam. And sometimes you do things – little things, just like when you make me breakfast when we get up or when you put on my favorite movie instead of yours just because you know I’ve had a long day – and I can’t believe how perfect you are. I can’t believe I get to come home to you; I can’t believe I get to call you my home. You’re so _good_ , you make me want to be that good. You make me a better person every day, and I never knew that loving someone could do that. I love you, Liam.”

“Niall,” Liam breathes out. He doesn’t know how to finish the sentence; his head is swimming with _I love you_ and _I’m the lucky one_ and _I want to spend the rest of my life with you_. Finally he just settles with, “you’re everything.” It’s not nearly as eloquent or as verbose a statement as Niall’s, but Niall drops his camera from his face and his eyes go so _soft_ that Liam’s pretty sure he got the message across.

The camera’s discarded again then because apparently Niall needs his hands to cradle Liam’s face as he kisses him so gently and lovingly that Liam could cry from it. Liam aches to touch Niall, but he was told to keep his hands to himself, so he tangles them in the sheets instead. Niall notices because he’s _Niall_ and he knows Liam better than anyone ever will, and he reaches his hands up to entwine his fingers with Liam’s, keeping them firmly pressed against the bed.

“Alright, alright,” Niall tuts when he pulls away, “you need to stop distracting me. Now, I want you to listen very closely. I’m going to prep myself, then I’m going to ride you nice and slow. While I’m doing that, I’m going to take pictures of you. That okay?”

Liam nods frantically, but that’s not enough for Niall.

“What’s the rule, Liam?” he asks firmly.

“Explicit consent,” Liam parrots back like he has a million times before. “I understand and agree to everything you’re doing, babe.”

“Wonderful,” Niall smiles, leaning down to peck Liam’s nose lightly. When he sits up, he reaches over to the nightstand for the lube and a condom.

Niall preps himself the same way he always does, the same way he does just about everything – precise, quick, and a little bit messy. Liam can’t control how much he’s squirming and whining by the time Niall gets to three fingers, but he hasn’t broken the rule yet. His hands are now crossed at the wrist, with one of Niall’s pressing them down into the mattress. Niall lets go of his hands to open the condom and roll it on and Liam almost forgets himself and reaches for Niall, but he remembers quickly and brings his hands right back up.

“Good boy,” Niall compliments, “You’re always wonderful at following the rules, Liam. You’re just so _good_. Good for me, yeah? You gonna keep being good for me?”

Liam nods so hard there’s a very real risk that he could concuss himself.

Niall finally rolls the condom down Liam’s cock and slicks him up and Liam is _ready_ , but instead of sinking down Niall’s leaning up and Liam can’t help the little whimper that leaves his mouth. Niall ignores the noise, wiping his hands off on the sheets – _the new white sheets that Niall bought just for this, good Lord,_ Liam thinks – and grabbing his camera.

“Help me out here, darling, only got two hands,” Niall laughs. Liam doesn’t move. “It’s alright, Li. I want you to hold yourself for a second while I get situated, okay? And then after that I want your hands back above your head, got it?”

Liam nods, more confident now that he has clear orders. He reaches down to grab the base of his cock as he slips into Niall, using all of his willpower to bring his hand back up next to the other. Niall nods approvingly, muttering _good boy_ , and snaps a picture or two.

Once Niall’s ass is resting firmly against Liam’s hips, the camera really starts going. Liam’s overwhelmed, in the good way, though. In the way he only gets with Niall. It’s like he can hear everything – every slap of skin on skin, every little moan and gasp Niall makes, the whirring and clicking of Niall’s camera, and his own shallow grunts and whimpers. Liam’s fighting every instinct to buck his hips up into Niall, but Niall – _god,_ Niall’s so in control and it’s so hot Liam can barely contain himself. Niall’s rolling his hips in a constant, devastatingly slow rhythm. Liam has to shut his eyes at some point, far too turned on by the sight of Niall behind the camera, so calculating, so dominant. He opens his eyes when Niall’s rhythm begins to speed up, staring directly into the camera for a few shots as Niall blows his fucking mind.

Niall is going faster and harder, practically fucking bouncing on Liam, and Liam _can’t_.

“Niall, I’m gonna, I can’t, _please_ ,” he pleads. Niall drops the camera to the side of the bed and leans down to kiss Liam, his pace increasing just a fraction more.

“It’s okay, Liam, you can come,” he whispers, biting on his favorite spot on Liam’s neck and Liam is a goner. It takes all of two seconds for Liam to come, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut so tight he sees stars. Niall rides him through it, holding both of his hands and pressing gentle kisses to his neck and collarbones. Liam whines a bit when it gets to be too much and Niall slides off, moving up Liam’s body and stripping his cock quickly.

“God, you’re perfect, Li, so beautiful, so good, fuck,” he mutters as he comes, painting Liam’s chest with it. It’s taking every bit of willpower Liam possesses to keep from touching Niall. Liam has never wanted to break a rule so badly in his _life_ , and Niall can tell. He’s so gentle with the way he removes the condom to tie it off and throw it in the trash that Liam could honestly cry. He makes a probably-pathetic-sounding noise instead.

“Just a few more minutes, baby,” Niall coos, reaching over and grabbing his camera. He moves around a bit as he takes more pictures. Liam stays relatively still and Niall seems pleased, he keeps mumbling _good_ and _perfect_ under his breath. When he finally seems satisfied he puts the camera on the end table and grabs the wet-wipes that are stored in the first drawer. He runs one over Liam’s chest first, then one over his cock as gently as possible, then he reaches between his own legs to wipe himself down quickly.

Liam really loves this part, the part where Niall takes care of him. He loves the way Niall will always reach over to where he keeps a few water bottles stashed and make him take _a few sips, at least, Li_ , then he’ll tuck Liam under his arm and then under the covers and whisper to him until he’s lulled into a peaceful sleep. It’s _nice_. The kind of nice Liam didn’t really know he was allowed to have, until Niall. And it never stops being anything less than perfect, when they do this – whenever or however they do it. Liam’s so in love with this boy his chest aches with it, and the best part is that he can tell Niall’s just as in love with him. It’s good, _they’re good_.

 

Liam wakes up to an empty bed and a sticky note on the pillow next to him that reads _srry, couldn’t wait, in the darkroom!_ and another under it saying _brkfst on the table xxx love u_. He takes a second to stretch, thanking his past self for encouraging Niall to get that darkroom installed – Lord knows he couldn’t take that film to any other place to develop it.

He throws some boxers on and goes downstairs, laughing aloud when he sees the breakfast Niall has prepared for him – a bowl of oatmeal with a face made of blueberries and strawberries. The bowl is still warm so he grabs it and hops up on the counter to eat, grabbing the remote to flip the television on. He’s about twenty minutes into a documentary about a World War II veteran, or maybe a Titanic survivor, or maybe both – he’s really not excellent at paying attention so early in the morning – when he hears a distinct _click_ from the other side of the room. He looks over to see Niall smiling dopily at him from behind a camera, stepping forward to take a few more shots before discarding the camera on the kitchen table. He’s got on one of Liam’s old crewnecks and it hangs off of him so much that Liam can barely see the black boxers he’s got on underneath them. It’s distressingly hot.

“Sorry, babe, but you just look so cute, I couldn’t resist,” he explains, shrugging. “And that picture is _definitely_ going on the wall once I get it developed,” he adds.

“How’s developing going? They turn out okay?” Liam asks, setting his bowl to the side as Niall steps up between his legs.

“ _Babe,_ ” Niall groans. “They are so much better than okay. I can’t wait for you to see them – you look so fucking _good_. Like, it’s fucking _criminal_ , Li. Can’t decide if you belong in a museum or in really high-class porn. Probably both, actually. I planned on shooting you as you came, but _damn_ , you looked so good I had to touch you. Maybe we’ll do that another time,” he winks. Liam’s cheeks are definitely pink when Niall brings his hands up to cup them and pull him into a kiss. He winds his arms around Niall’s neck and keeps them there when they pull apart.

“I want this forever,” he says, basically laying all of his cards on the table. It’s maybe a weird time for love confessions, but he doesn’t really care. Niall looks happy and disheveled and a little bit turned on and Liam can’t name one thing that he’s ever wanted more than he wants Niall every day of his life.

“You’ve got me for as long as you’d like, lover,” Niall smiles, leaning up to kiss Liam’s nose. “I’ll stick around for as long as you’ll have me.” _Forever forever forever forever,_ Liam chants in his mind. He returns Niall’s frankly blinding smile with one of his own, and they definitely look like dopes standing here in the kitchen grinning at each other like mad men, but Liam thinks he would like a picture of this. Maybe he’ll buy Niall a tripod for his birthday this year.


End file.
